Our Anniversary
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Izaya is doing his math test and afterwards meeting up with his impatient boyfriend outside.


**Author Notes:.**

While I was typing my other story out. _more Like editing._

I thought of this randomly. _Weird where these ideas come from._

Anywho, I wasn't thinking of writing a one shot. Lol. :)

The whole scenery of Izaya just popped in, and his dialogue. Lol.

- Aye, don't get me wrong. I love their pointless fighting and trying to kill each other moments. :) Different sides of a person is more interesting as well! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Duarara!

**Warning:** Yaoi. Slight Boy x Boy. [ **Shizaya!** ]

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review.** _NO flames or Bashing!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Our Anniversary. -<span>**

A dark haired boy sat in his Math class, auburn eyes staring at the page of his test. He currently writing each answer expertly without having a headache like the rest of his classmates. There were groans and people clincally texting, he flipped his page as a yawn escaped his mouth.

Before starting again he glanced at the clock, **11:35AM**. Turning to his Math again, he wrote them quickly and finally with a sigh, he stood up, placing his pencil on the desk and walking towards the teachers desk.

He flipped the page rightly and placed it on the teachers desk. "You're done already Izaya?" She asked him, he nodded silently with the same deadpan expression upon his face.

She scanned over his work then looked up at him, "You can go back to your desk if you want, there's fifteen more minutes," She recommended, then finally his mouth widened into a smirk.

"No need. I have to go anyways," He says, turning around and walked towards the door. The teacher is slightly confused as she stands up.  
>"Couldn't you wait for the bell?" She asked him.<br>He stopped as his hand touched the door post, he turned to her with the same smirk but a gleam of mischievous in his eyes. He shook his head.  
>"No, you see my boyfriend is pissed off I even came since today is our anniversary. So if I even let him wait any longer he might come looking for me, and his rampage won't be good for the school," He chuckled as he left the room swiflty, anyone could hear the small tappings of the floor and disappearing quickly.<p>

One of the students with glasses in the back smiled. "Izaya likes his boyfriend furious though. Makes the romance much more exciting."

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's<strong> _**P.O.V**_-

I ran out of the building of the school, feeling the fresh air run through my hair. Now I had too look for him, since he seems to ignore everything I say about staying in one place.

I looked around the school then down a few streets until I came to the bleachers of the school. He was laying on them, sunglasses on and his school uniform moving warmly against the wind.

_'Shizu-chan.'_

I ran closer to him but before I got close he sat up, looking at me with a very angry look as I waved slightly.

"Don't act innocent you stupid flea!" He yelled, instantly gripping and breaking the wood of the bleacher and throwing it my way. My smile widened as I dodged it quickly.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan, don't get mad," I mocked as I pulled my switchblade from my pocket, hearing the sound of the knife retracting.

Shizu-chan glared at me as he hopped down off the bleachers and stormed over to me. I walked backwards just to make sure he won't punch me. The blonde man in front of me smirked as I frowned again. Somehow it always come to this, there's a wall behind me and I got nowhere to go.

"I-zaaayyaaa!" He yelled, before slapping the switchblade from my hand and quickly grabbing both my arms and pinning them over my head. I sighed at this position he picked.

"Couldn't we do this somewhere else?" I asked him as if I were bored.

Shizuo leaned in. "Happy anniversary," He says before kissing me on the mouth, nice and warm like always.

Four months of dating. Four months of restraining eachother from killing one another. Four months of this enduring love we both never knew.

_I love you Shizu-chan._

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><strong>A.n:<strong>

Yaaaaayy! I think.

Hhehehehe! Hopefully you enjoyed my entertaining drabble.

Review please. No flames or Bashing.

**- Another experiment. Wanted to see how I did on making their personalities. If I did okay, then I might make a AU story! :)**

Mostly interested in Roppi and Tsuki tho.


End file.
